Long Live Death
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Kenny has finally awoken with the memories of his mission, but newfound memories lead to consequences. All warnings inside, a Kenny and Tweek yaoi. Please read warning. Part two is called Angel Bay and is a short "afterward".


**Warning: Rated M for swearing(?), sex between to male characters, abuse, death, feels, and hinted rape. If any of these make you uncomfortable, please do not read. Anyways, you are welcome to read and leave a review. Thank you and have a nice day.**

* * *

Kenny had awoken one morning remembering who he was and why he was even living in shitty South Park. He had come over 30 years ago to collect the souls of the inhabitants when the threat of Cthulu returning was high. Mysterious deaths turned up almost every night until only ten people were alive. He watched and waited for their deaths when he himself had suddenly been killed. The dark void lasted for what felt like forever until he saw a light. He didn't know where it led to. He just wanted to get out and be free. Once he did, he had lost his memories and was reborn as Kenneth McCormick. Life went by with him being oblivious to his past life though he would die many times, being reminded of the world he once knew in between rebirth, until he was murdered by Cartman. It was this particular death that had awakened his forgotten memories and returned his dormant powers. He remembered who he was, why he was in South Park, and he knew why this place was the constant target of random phenomenon. This place shouldn't be here. It should be forgotten. It should've been forgotten. The world was trying to find a way to lay waste to the city so the new life that was meant to be could flourish.

Now that Kenny's powers and memories were restored, he had to do his job. It was easy killing the people he had called mom and dad. He didn't care much about them. He refused to harm his sister but unfortunately, she had committed suicide. Kenny decided to transform her soul into one that guides children's soul. It was the best he could do to stay by her side. Cutting the bonds between soul and body felt new, familiar, and refreshing all at once. It was like listening to a song you hadn't heard in years. It almost sounds new but at the same time brings a wave of nostalgia. One day, he had hid in an alley and waited as Kyle's mom walked by on her cellphone while holding Ike's hand. She had lost weight and became a business woman. She now spent less time with Kyle and paraded Ike around like a trophy child. He twirled his finger, causing her phone to fly out of her hand and onto the ground into the alley. "Stay there Ike." She said. She went to pick up her phone. Before she could look up, Kenny swung his scythe and ended her life. A soft little voice made Kenny remember his humanity. "Mommy?" Was the voice. "Fuck, Ike... Ike your Mom... She's gone." Kenny replied.

"Gone?" Ike asked. "Will she be back?"

Kenny turned away and tried to fight back any tears that were building up behind his eyes. "Ike... Stop..." He said. The boy ignored him and shook his mother. The blood began to spread around her. "Kenny, why won't mommy wake up? What did you do to her? Mommy? Mommy wake up!" Ike continued to shake her. Kenny clenched his jaw shut. He gripped his scythe and wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. Ike held his dead mother and cried. "I said stop it Ike!" He screamed. The next thing he knew, he had swung, and the crying stopped. Kenny dropped to his knees and cried. It wasn't Ike's time. He just wanted him to stop crying. He held Ike and shook him. "Ike just wake up... If you don't, Kyle will kill me..." He whimpered. "Kenny? Oh my God Kenny what did you do?!" Stan shouted. Kyle then appeared. His jaw dropped. "Dude?! You... You killed my mom and my little brother? How could you?!" He lunged at Kenny and grabbed the scythe. "What the fuck is this?! You're trying to be some fake Grim Reaper?! What did I ever do to you?! Why did you kill them Kenny?! You better give a real good reason you asshole! If you don't tell me, I'll fucking cut your stupid neck!" He shouted. "Dude let him go!" Stan exclaimed. "He deserves to die Stan! He deserves it!" Kenny pushed his hands against Kyle's chest in an attempt to fight him off. When he pushed back harder, a blast of energy sent Kyle flying back. Kenny panted heavily, picked up his scythe, and ran.

"Get back here you fucking coward!"

Kyle shouted in the distance.

Kenny kept running. What was wrong with him? Why was it so hard for him to do it? He could've taken Stan and Kyle's life. They didn't care about him, it was their time, so why? He flew up into the air and just stared down at the city he had called home for 17 years of his rebirth. The whole town shouldn't be here and yet he was prolonging his job. He closed his eyes then thought of the wrongs every person inflicted on him just so he could push away any affection he had for them. It worked for a while. He had a hard time killing Cartman. He was suppose to be dead a long time ago. The next person was Tweek. Kenny always had a soft spot for him. He did no wrong to him but right now, all that was on Kenny's mind was getting his job done. He appeared in the male's room that night. He was asleep on his bed, oblivious to the reaper's presence. Kenny held his sythe at the blonde's neck. He was ready to do it yet something inside him screamed not to do it. He felt his chest clench and his hands started to tremble. Tweek woke up then stared at Kenny with fear in his eyes. "K-Kenny? I-I have to go?" He asked. Said male slowly nodded. Tweek looked away for a moment then looked the Reaper dead in the eye. "I-I always liked you... If t-this is where I d-die, by you, I just w-want to to know that..." Kenny stepped back, his eyes wide. "Y-you don't have to say anything... N-not that you really do... I'm ready..."

"No."

Tweek looked at him surprised. "W-what?"

"I won't do it. Not to you." Kenny turned to leave.

"Wait Kenny, I-I don't understand."

The taller of the two moved his sythe then kissed Tweek deeply. "I won't hurt you." He said softly. He kissed him again then left. Tweek lay on his bed shocked and confused. He didn't expect Kenny to like him back. He turned and screamed his frustration into his pillow. What was wrong with Kenny? The rumors looked to be true, that he was a Grim Reaper but why now? What caused him to claim souls now?

* * *

Kenny was standing on top of the newly built Bank in South Park. It was about 50 stories and overlooked the expanding town. The cool night air filled his lungs, burning slightly as cigarette smoke traveled through the air. He closed his eyes and let hi body fall backwards. He felt the rush of gravity pulling him to the concrete below until he heard the crunch as his bones shattered. His organs burst and blood flowed from areas where bone broke skin and where his head split open. He stared up at the sky. He groaned as his body started to heal. His bones bound back together, his organs pulled themselves back together and refilled with blood. His skin healed over and his skull closed back together. He panted heavily and closed his eyes. He grunted when someone sat on his lap. "The streets will be paved red if you keep doing this..." He wrapped his arms around the male and held him close. "E-everyone hates you... Kyle is rallying everyone w-who is still alive... They want to k-kill you Kenny..." Kenny kissed him deeply then turned onto his side so he could hold Tweek closer. "It doesn't bother me... I can't do this anymore.."

"C-can't do what?"

"Reap... It was fun for the first thousand years but after a while... It takes a lot to take the lives of children, mothers, fathers, its not easy... I usually block it out... But I was widely known as the Reaper with humanity."

"Kenny..."

Said male kissed Tweek. Tweek kissed him back then sat up. "W-what if its for good? I-I don't want to lose y-you. I don't want t-to be alone..." Kenny stood up then helped Tweek stand. He smiled at him and led him to Tweek's house. "W-wait Kenny, I'm not a-allowed to have anyone at the h-house when my parents are gone!" The Reaper grinned and opened the door. He brought Tweek upstairs and opend the door to his room. Then he pulled him over to the bed and lay him down. Tweek blushed darkly and looked up at him. "K-Kenny?" He yelped when his shirt was pulled up then he felt Kenny's warm breath on his chest. "Kenny... K-Kenny wait... I've never..." He whispered. "I'll be gentle... Lift your hips a little." Kenny instructed. Tweek did so and blushed as Kenny slid off his pants and underwear. Kenny chuckled at his cute reaction and kissed him deeply. He slid his hand up and down his legs, caressing his smooth thighs. He then pushed his finger into him and pressed deep into him causing the smaller of the two to whimper and moan. Tweek gasped and yelped when Kenny's finger pushed something deep inside that sent a shockwave of pleasure shooting up his spine. He gripped the blanket beneath him with one hand and cover his mouth with the other. Kenny added a second finger and pushed again.

"Kenny!"

Tweek cried out as he climaxed. He shook slightly and shut his eyes. They had filled with tears. "Kenny... Kenny please..." He didn't know what he was asking for. He did know but, he didn't know what to ask for first. For Kenny to hold him? For Kenny to stay forever? For Kenny to make him his? That's what he wanted. To be as close to Kenny as possible. He wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I.. I love you Kenny... Please..." Said blonde chuckled softly. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible ok? Open your legs a bit wider." He said softly. Tweek did so and grunted softly as he felt the pain and pressure of Kenny entering him. He just held onto him and lightly bit his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Came Kenny's concerned voice in his ear. "I-I'm ok Kenny..." At that confirmation, Tweek yelped when Kenny suddenly thrust into him. "So s-sudden... You said... Gentle..." Kenny laughed. "I'm sorry." He thrust again. Tweek cried out then covered his mouth at the new sound. He flushed with embarrassment. Another thrust got the same result. It had a bigger affect than when he had his fingers in him. He was finally one with Kenny. Right now, nothing mattered. The fact that Kenny was a Reaper didn't matter. The fact that almost everyone in town was dead didn't matter. All that mattered, was him and Kenny right here, right now. Kenny's thrust got faster and harder making it harder for Tweek to muffle the sounds so the neighbors wouldn't hear him.

"Kenny... So good..."

"I know..."

Tweek squeaked with surprise when Kenny suddenly sat then sat back, causing him to sit up along with him. He was now thrusting his hips upward and guiding the smaller male's hips down with each thrust up. "Bounce your hips for me Tweek." He breathed. Tweek nodded. With a darker blush on his face he willed his shaking body to allow his knees to raise himself then he rushed them back down. He yelled as when Kenny bucked his hips as he met his downward force. This action continued on until Tweek's knees began to tremble with exhaustion and Tweek's approaching orgasm. He himself was surprised he had even lasted this long with all of the pleasure surging through him. "I know a better position for you." Kenny said softly into the trembling boy's ear. He pulled out and instructed that Tweek go onto his knees and elbows. The temporary pause helped Tweek pull more air into lungs. His body was shaking, anticipating Kenny's next move. He screamed with pleasure when Kenny pulled his hips back as he thrust back into him. He panted heavily, he couldn't scream anymore, just whimper-moan as hewhimper-moan got closer to cumming. Kenny reached his arm around and began to stroke Tweek. As soon as he did, Tweek came onto the bed. He whimpered more when Kenny kept thrusting until his climaxed and coated the smaler's insides with white, warm heat.

* * *

Kenny held a sleeping Tweek close to him. He couldn't kill Tweek. He would rather die. He kissed the sleeping male's forehead then gently slipped out of bed. He got dressed and looked back at him. He closed his eyes, turned, reopened them, then hopped out the window. He went back to reaping. Whenever he had the chance, he spent time with Tweek. He wasn't afraid of Kenny, he never wondered when his time would come. He didn't care as long as he was with him. One night, as the two were falling asleep, Tweek sat up quickly then hugged Kenny. "What's wrong?" The larger blonde asked. "Kenny...they're going to kill you... Permanently... I heard Kyle say it in school today... He's turned the whole town against you! I don't know if I-"

"Tweek... Everything will be alright. I promise you that there is no way they can do anything to hurt me or kill me. I won't die so easily this time. I promise."

Tweek wiped his eyes. "I just... I just h-have a bad feeling Kenny... Where ever you go, I go."

"There are some places that I don't want you to follow me to Tweek..."

"I don't care! I want to be with you Kenny... I know I'm just a teenager and you're like, infinity years old but I know what I want, and I want you."

Kenny grinned and kissed him. "You didn't stutter." Tweek sighed heavily. Kenny wasn't going to allow any further concerns over the future. "At least... Make love to me, like its the last time?" He begged. Tweek couldn't help but feel as if this were the last time he'd have Kenny in his arms. He memorized the feel if every touch, every kiss, every caress, every nudge, even every sond Kenny made. He wanted his body to remember everything about the reaper. After their time of intamacy, Kenny had fallen asleep. Tweek remained awake and just watched him sleep. "You act so calm... It makes me wonder if you even know how scared I am for you or if you even know what you're up against..."

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the woman across from him. The book he so desperately needed was in her hands. "I said, how much do you want for it." He hissed. She stared at him with indifference. "Twenty and you don't come back here again." She said with her heavy German accent. He paid her and walked out the store, Stan trailing behind him. "What is that for?" He asked. "Something to get rid of Kenny, Death, whatever the hell he calls himself." Kyle replied flatly. "Dude, I think you're taking this too far. This seems like something Cartman would do... What he would expect you to do..." Stan trailed off, afraid of what might happen next. "You are either WITH me or AGAINST me Stan! And as per usual, whenever Cartman says something or an adult says something to put me down, you go along with them and just make me feel friendless. So let me answer _for_ you; you are against me. Always have, always will be. And another thing, Cartman is dead. Whatever that fatass to say about me is no longer relevant. So in part, I'm not doing what he would expect me to do, I'm doing what YOU are expecting me to do. So fuck off Stan and stay out of my way or you can go too." Stan watched as Kyle head off in a random direction. He unclenched his fist and put his hands in his pocket. Kyle was right... They were suppose to be the best of friends and all he ever did was take Cartman's side. He didn't even like him yet he was afraid of being shunned along with Kyle. He was just a coward... And yet, he knew what Kyle is planning is not right.

He had to tell someone...

Anyone.

He had to warn Kenny.

Before he could make the mad dash to Kenny's house, he saw stars and felt a dull pain at the back of his head. The ground had rushee up to him too quickly and everything went black.

Tweek awoke slightly when he felt as if someone were watching him. Hr assumed it to be Kenny and ignored the feeling though his bad feeling continued to gnaw at him until it was almost a physical pain. He gasped when he felt a hand cover his mouth then he was punched in the gut. He curled up and heeved, trying to pull air into his lungs. When he turned to see who is assailant was, he received a punch to the face. "W-why?" He asked. "We need you for something. Anyway, thanks to your stupid boyfriend, almost everyone in town is dead." It sounded like Token's voice. He punched Tweek in the face again. Tweek's nose began to bleed, his jaw and the bone beneath his eye ached. He shook with fear and pain. "S-stop... Please stop..." He begged. "T-thats enough fellas, he's had enough..."

"Shut up Butters. Go get the rope then tell Craig and Timmy we're ready."

"I will just... Just please don't hit him anymore... It isn't right..."

Tweek screamed in pain when he felt someone stomp his side. He wouldn't be surprised if a couple ribs were broken. "Now hurry up!" Tweek stayed curled up and kept his head hidden so he wouldn't have to look into the hateful eyes of the one he once called friend.

Butters slowly walked up the stairs with rope. He could hear Token and Clyde whispering as he neared the top. As soon as he gave them the rope, they pushed him away then locked themselves in Tweek's room. There was shuffling, silence, then the scream that came from Tweek. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! KENNY! MOM! DAD! SOMEBODY! STOP IT HURTS!" Butters stared at the door in horror. He didn't haveto be in the room to know what they were doing to Tweek. "I-I told you guys not to hurt him!" He cried. Tweek could be heard sobbing now. "Shut up Butters. Go wait outside make sure no one comes up here, not that they can get in but still." Clyde replied. "Where's your little boyfriend now?" Butters backed away from the door slowly. He glanced at a hammer that was lying on the floor. He could use it to break the door to save Tweek. _'But if I help... They'll beat me up... And I don't want to get beat up... But... Its not right... This isn't right...'_ He reached for the hammer then yelped when Craig put a hand on his shoulder. He had a pained expression on his face as Tweek's screaming and crying was slowly dying down. "L-lets head outside... Get some fresh air..." Butters nodded and followed him down the stairs then out the front door where Timmy sat waiting in his chair, a wagon attached to it. Half an hour later, Clyde came outside carrying Tweek who was tied up and unconscious. Butters softly whimpered when he noticed that he had more bruises, blood, and cuts than when he left him. Guilt boiled in his stomach and burned his chest. He looked away but just as he did, his head had been forced around to watch as Tweek was layed down in the wagon. "You did a good job Butters. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have known that those two were an item."

"And you knew where to find him."

"He's a screamer isn't he? Guess we know why Death likes him so much. Anyway, a deals a deal. You gave us Tweek, we'll allow you to leave town with the girls. Hope you get some."

Butters watched them walk away. As soon as they were gone, he fell to his knees and broke down in tears. His sobs wracked his body. Out of all the horrible things he's done... Why didn't he save Tweek? He really was a coward. He hicupped and wiped his nose on his sleeve as he calmed down. He heard a crashing sound in Tweek's house and cautiously went back inside. He quietly climbed the stairs and went into the room only to find Kenny there. He looked to be searching for the male anxiously since his bed sheets and rug had blood on them. When he spotted Butters, he pinned him against the wall and pressed the handle of his scythe to the poor boy's neck. "Where is he?! I know you had a part in this! Answer me damnit!" Butters gagged and gasped. He didn't try to push Kenny away. He deserved to die for letting this happen. "Kyle... Token... C-Clyde... Have him..." He rasped. Kenny let him go and left.

"Kyle!"

"Well, you're late."

Kyle stood across the street from Kenny. He was frowning at him. "Where is he Kyle?!" Kenny exclaimed, holding his scythe out at him. He took a step forward, Kyle took a step back. He held up a book that made Kenny's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?!" He growled. "Oh, so you do know what it is." He opened it to a bookmarked page and read the incantation. "Siz hozir menikisan." He held out his hand just as Kenny's scythe flew over to him. "Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Kenny cried out. "U turadi qaerda, uni sovuq." Kenny could no longer move. Kyle held the scythe out over the ground. "Portal oching qaysi o'lim istiqomat qilish." A portal opened up and swirled in front of Kenny. "Kyle stop! You don't understand! If I don't finish what I started, the bonds of my world will break and the end of the world will be closer than its original time!" Said male glared at him. "Bullshit!" He looked out into the distance and nodded. Token and Clyde carried over a still unconscious Tweek. They took out a knife and stabbed it into his stomach. He awake with a silent scream and tears fell from his eyes as he whimpered in pain. The blood trailed over to the portal causing it to flash brightly. Kyle looked satisfied and threw the scythe into the abyss. "Va begunoh nihoyat, buzilgan qon va o'lim vositasi." Kenny fought against his paralysis and flew over to Tweek. He held him and tried not to cry. "I'm so sorry Tweek. I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

"What the hell did you do?!"

This time the yell was projected at Kyle by Stan. "I... I..." Kyle was no longer clouded by rage, he was more taken aback at the sight of Kenny mourning over the dying Tweek. "Kenny doesn't deserve this! We've been bigger assholes to him than he's been to us! Every time something bad happened to Kenny, we didn't save him. We either laughed or called everyone a bastard. Killing our friends and families doesn't make it ok but that's his natural job and we just need to accept that!" Kyle shook his head. "Never!" He exclaimed. He kicked Tweek into the portal. Kenny jumped in after him. "Kyle what the fuck?!"

"If you have a problem, you can join them Stan. Hurry up and make up your mind, the portal is closing." Stan closed his eyes and stepped toward Kyle. He held his face in his hand and connected their foreheads. "What happened to you Kyle? What happened?" He whispered. When he received no answer, he walked away. Meanwhile, Kenny held Tweek as they fell. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm..." Kenny cried. Tweek snuggled his chest. "I'm still with you... As long as I'm with you, I'm happy... I'm fine..." He slowly began to blow away like dust until there was nothing in his arms. He turned to face the fading night sky the further he fell. A hand draped in light held his own making his descent slower. The outline of wings could be seen and the kiss he received was so comforting... He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. He was finally at peace.

* * *

Language used for incantations: Uzbek Google translate

First spell: You are mine now

Second spell: Freeze him where he stands

Third spell: Open the portal to which death resides

Fourth spell: And finally, the tainted blood of the innocent and death's tool

 **Thank you so much for reading! It took me forever to make it!**


End file.
